Scout's Honor
by Power Master
Summary: Learn the Origin of Bumblebee. Learn how the daredevil Cybertronian Racer became the heroic Autobot Scout in saving his friend and commander.


Author's Note:

To Transformers' Fans. This year is the 30th Year Anniversary, and especially Transformers: Age of Extinction. And to those who read my previous work, I decided to restart again. They... they're kinda messy and ruin.

Time to start the origins of Transformers Prime's Main Casts.

* * *

_**'My name is Bumblebee... Before I became the Autobot Scout and lost my voice, I was the racer. The best of all...'**_

It was the Golden Age of Cybertron. At the large car racing stadium, citizens of Cybertron, young, old and teen, cheered and cried loudly and wildly in happiness from their seats. They cheered from watching the cars racing through the large and long racing tracks for the Cybertronian Cars to cross.

Cybertronian Cars kept on driving and racing on the tracks. Most tried to get pass on their rivals, going up to the front. Only some had managed to pass such difficulties, but others had been pushed their hatred rivals aside, blocked them or knocked them out. It was accident between car racers.

The yellow Cybertronian Camaro Car, with such great speed, passed through some cars by. He managed to avoid being pushed or knocked out by his rivals. Each time he tried to move to the front, he pulled back in letting his rivals knocked on the wall hard or moving foward before he gets knock out.

"Oh yeah," said Bumblebee, confidently, "I still got it."

Bumblebee continued driving in high speed. Most of the rivalry cars prevented Bumblebee from him moving forward to the front.

**_'Yup, that's me,'_** narrated Bumblebee, proudly, **_'One of the crazy Cybertronian drivers. I used to be rookie. Just cleaning the pit crew's mess, and even the celeb's too. But now... I'm the racer. Time to show the world why I am the best. For few racing matches, I managed to win some. Just need one more..."_**

Bumblebee continued driving to the front. In front of him, he encountered two Cybertronian cars; one is the silver car, and another is light crimson. He knew who those two were. He smirked within his car, determined to win the race. Bumblebee came to between the two.

"Well, well, well," said Silver Car, "If it isn't Bumbleboo!"

Red Car chuckled, "Nice to see you up and going, Bee. I was worried that you'd chicken out."

"Very funny, Sideswipe," remarked Bumblebee. He turned to the silver car, "I hope you're ready for next one, Sideways."

Sideways huffed, "Don't get cocky, brat! I won't let someone like you to win."

"Gonna had to disagree with that, Ways!" Sideswipe exclaimed, boosting his drive powers.

Bumblebee noticed Sideswipe's powered up. He quickly kicked his nitrogen power gear, making him to stop at once. Sideswipe knocked Sideways to the wall hard.

Sideways groaned in anger, "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Try me," said Sideswipe, in his confidence. Boosting his drive power gear, he headed straight up and cried out: "See you two at the finish line."

Sideways groaned, "I'm gonna get you that, brat!"

Bumblebee chuckled, "Oh yeah! Now, this is what I'm talking about! I'm so excited!"

Bumblebee and Sideways boosted their drive powers. They both headed straight to the front. Everyone from their seats cried and cheered happily, cheering for their best racers they had admire since their childhood.

Before the lap, Sideswipe was closed to the end, smirking that he was going to win the race. Instead, he heard the loud rumbling and screeching noise. He turned and found both Bumblebee and Sideways, coming close to him.

Sideswipe smirked. He turned back to his front, continued boosting his drive power gear, keeping his power up and driving straight. Both Bumblebee and Sideways continued boosting their powers and charging right at him. They both came in between of Sideswipe. Bumblebee on Sideswipe's right while Sideways on his left side.

Sideways quickly hit Sideswipe hard to the right, making him knocked Bumblebee. Sideswipe groaned in anger, quickly hit back on Sideways hard. Sideways groaned in anger as well. Sideways and Sideswipe continued swooping their front face in hitting each other hard and quick.

Bumblebee smirked, taking the advantage. He quickly headed up. His roaring engine had attracted both Sideways and Sideswipe to notice him. They both quickly headed up. Sideswipe moved to Bumblebee's right side, preparing to heading up, overtaking his rival's side. Bumblebee groaned angrily, quickly headed up. Both Bumblebee and Sideswipe boosted their drive power gears, heading straight up, but both of them were on the same lines.

Sideways groaned in anger, tired of being on second place. He quickly headed up on the same line as Bumblebee and Sideswipe. He, prepared to strike them down. He quickly knocked his rivals down at once. Both Bumblebee and Sideswipe spotted Sideways' doing. They quickly headed out before they could get knocked out.

Sideways gasped in shock, missing in knocking his rivals out. He screamed in fear, losing control of his speed and steer, making him hit on the outside of the tracks.

The crowds went wild, watching both Bumblebee and Sideswipe were closed to the finishing line. Two racers used their drive power boost, heading straight to the finishing line. Question remained... Who will be victorious?!

Bumblebee headed up. Sideswipe took over him. Bumblebee took over him. Sideswipe took over Bumblebee. Bumblebee took over Sideswipe. Both were in the same line. They went straight to the finishing line.

The crowd awed in shock and surprise, seeing that both Sideswipe and Bumblebee had entered the finish line at the same time. Both of them quickly kicked their nitrogen hard to stop and break their driving gear.

"Fems and Bots," said Announcer, "Time to see who are the champion."

The screen revealed both Sideswipe and Bumblebee driving towards the finishing line in slow motion. The crowds awed in surprise and shock. They can feel their pulse pounding hard, watching at the screen to see who is the winner. Bumblebee's head was closed to the finishing line, leaving Sideswipe was a bit far behind of him. Bumblebee's head touched the finishing line. The crowd gasped.

"And we had the winner! Bumblebee!" Announcer cried.

The crowds went wild loudly, leaving Sideways who transformed into silver humanoid robot with crimson visor and his doors acted as his wings, groaned in anger, slamming his fist on the ground hard. He lost the race.

Both Bumblebee and Sideswipe transformed to their robot forms. Bumblebee was the yellowish robot with rounded shape and two blue eyes and his doors acted like his wings. Sideswipe was the red armored robot with samurai's helmet-like and his doors acted like his wings. Bumblebee cried out happily. Sideswipe smiled.

"Nice work, Bumblebee," commented Sideswipe, "You're finally a champ."

"You said it," Bumblebee said proudly.

"Yeah. Say, Bumblebee. Hope you and I can be partners. Two of us can work together in racing. We can help each other out to improve our skills."

"Really, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe scoffed gently, "Would I lied to ya, buddy? Besides, you've got some potential, pal. I'm gonna help you out."

"Cool..." said Bumblebee, "Thanks, Swipe."

Sideswipe smiled, "That's what buddies are for. I'm always with you to the end."

Bumblebee smiled, raised his hand up and shook Sideswipe's hand. Their friendship had begun...

* * *

**_'Those days... I became the car racer. Both Sideswipe and me were buddies. We helped each other out in sharpening our skills and strengths, preparing for races. I was the famous car racer. It was great but,'_** narrated Bumblebee, **_'It came with Cybertronian Great War. A war between Autobots and Decepticons. I stopped my racing career. Time of peace is over. But time of battle has begun... And trust me... what change me cannot be forgotten...'_**

The beautiful and great Autobot City, or known as Tranquility City became in ruin. The racing car stadium that Bumblebee drove for thousand years ago had destroyed and became in ruined.

The sound of blasting, dropping bombs, explosion, slicing, striking, thrusting, shredding and destroying were heard everywhere, as well as screaming and shouting in pain and despair. Both Autobots and Decepticons continued battling and fighting at each other through their blasting guns and clashing swords, axes and spears. They screamed out loud in anger. Sometimes they punched and kicked at each other hard and quick.

Among the Autobots, Bumblebee was behind the debris of giant. He took a peek out. The blasting purple laser hit the edge of debris. He quickly hid down.

"Scrap!" Bumblebee cried. He held his guns tight to his wrists. He groaned, "That was close. How the Primus can I get to there?!"

"All you need is some speed," The familiar voice spoke up. Bumblebee gasped. He turned and found Sideswipe dropping down before him. "It looks like you need some help."

"Sideswipe! What took you so long?"

"Need to take some stupid cons to deal with. Just be glad that I got here, in time. So, what's the goal, Bee?"

"Trust me... Commander Red Alert got caught by damn cons! I'd say those guys are getting tricky and cheaters."

"Tell me about it. But do you know where Red Alert is?"

Bumblebee sighed, "You're not gonna like it. He's at the Decepticon's Camp. No force to breach that problem. I really need some help to deal this problem."

Sideswipe took a peek up. He found more purple humanoid robots with crimson visor, blasting their blasters at their enemies. He quickly headed down. Sideswipe groaned angrily.

"You weren't kidding, Bee. Those Cons got everything covered. Vehicon Troops. Resources. Weapons. And not to mention, their defense are uptight. But," Sideswipe smirked, making Bumblebee looked confuse, "They don't have special bots like us. The speed bots!"

Bumblebee gasped. He smirked, knowing what his partner is talking about.

The Vehicons continued firing their blasting at their enemies while approaching them slowly and cautiously. They were about to finish their enemies at once. Just before they could do anything, the rumbling and screeching sounded. They stopped at once, preparing to fight and blast their enemies.

Both Sideswipe and Bumblebee, in their vehicular forms, charged out from the debris. They slammed on two Vehicons hard to the ground. They quickly kicked their Drive Power Gears out, speeding and charging out.

Vehicons blasted their guns at Sideswipe and Bumblebee, who quickly avoid being blasted or shot on their engine booster and front's engine. They continued charging at Vehicons, while dodging from the blasting, and sometimes knocked their enemies' legs down hard, as well as the falling debris or sturdiness broken walls. Sideswipe and Bumblebee continued heading and charging straight to the Decepticons' Camp.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Decepticons' Camp, two Vehicons watched over the silver robot, torturing on Commander Red Alert, who was blue and white robot had blue robotic head wore red visor and his left arm-gun, received beatings and slashes on his face and body.

"I won't repeat again, Commander Red Alert," said Sideways, "Where did the Autobots hid the Alpha Key?!"

Red Alert panted painfully, "I... I won't tell..."

"Wrong answer," said Sideways, angrily. He prepared to strike his enemy down. A beating sounded from his back. Sideways turned and found his two Vehicons beaten down. He spotted two familiar Autobots behind of him. "Well... If it wasn't the trouble champions?"

"Sideways," asked Bumblebee, "What - What the heck are you doing?!"

Sideswipe groaned angrily, "He's the Con. That's what, Bee. What are you up to, traitor?!"

Sideways smirked evilly, "None of your bot concerns. I've got some errands to run for Soundwave. Starting to beat Red Alert up to get the info. To be honest... Being Con is what I really am! And I enjoy it!"

"You, little, son of -!" Sideswipe was interrupted by the blast on his right shoulder hard.

Bumblebee gasped, while Sideswipe groaned and moaned in pain, holding his right shoulder tight. Bumblebee turned to Sideways, who chuckled lightly, held the blaster up, aiming at both Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

"That's for paying back," explained Sideways, "You ruined my chance in becoming the best champ."

Bumblebee groaned angrily, "Why?!"

"Because of you, brat, I became poor and labor for nothing! I blame you... for ruining me, as well as Sideswipe! But you weren't the only one to be blamed. The Autobots too! They're gonna be sorry for everything they had done to me! When Decepticons strike the Autobots, so I got my chance to strike them down! And to strike you down. Buddy... This is personal!"

"All this... is for revenge?! You're insane!"

"Is it? That's not only getting revenge, but siding with the winner is best reward. I got promoted as the lieutenant! I like this group! Killing bots are more fun than racing."

Bumblebee groaned in anger, "You're insane!"

"Whatever," Sideways waved Bumblebee's concern.

Sideways chuckled out loud, while leaving Bumblebee shocked and scared. He looked at both Red Alert and Sideswipe. Both wounded and injured, and then he turned to Sideways, who continued chuckling and laughing evilly.

Bumblebee groaned angrily. Sideways... former racer who wants to become the champion had reduced to labor and wants revenge on him and his friends. It was wrong... IT WAS WRONG!

Sideways chuckled lightly, taking the gun up, preparing to fire at Bumblebee, "Time to end this... It's over... Bumblebee."

The shot sounded. Sideways had his eyes widened in shock. He looked down on his chest, a hole, and blue watery oils coming out. He moaned and groaned in pain. Sideways fell to the ground hard. He was dead...

Bumblebee panted in exhausted and tiredness, scared of what he has did, holding a blaster in front of his enemy, who was once his rival. He... killed him...

Bumblebee sighed in relief yet disappointment. He dropped his blaster down. He went to Sideswipe, checking on his wounds. Bumblebee tended his best friend's wounds gently.

Both Bumblebee and Sideswipe headed straight to their Commander Red Alert. They helped him out from the wall. They both transformed into their cars, while leaving Red Alert on their top cover. They both headed off, all the way back to the Autobots' Camp.

"Thank you... scouts..." Red Alert said weakly, while moaning in pain.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe smiled gently on their LCD screens.

"Hey Bee," said Sideswipe, getting Bumblebee's attention, "Thanks for saving me."

Bumblebee smiled, "No problem... Just do what I can to help my friends. After all, we are best buddies."

"Yeah... Tell me, Bee. Are you afraid of killing?"

"Well..." Bumblebee hesitantly said, "Yes... Beating Vehicons are no problem, but, attacking and killing the bots who want revenge. That was stupid."

Sideswipe sighed, "Tell me about it. But nothing can be done. You also know why we've gotta fight."

"Yeah... To protect our freedom, we've gotta do what we can to defend it and defeat the tyranny. We've gotta stay strong. We've gotta win for our Cybertron. It's hard... but I know it's the only way to save our world from war and Megatron. I'll damn make sure that bucket head lose."

"That's the spirit, Bee. And don't worry. You've got me to help out. After all, you're my buddy, Scout."

"Yeah," said Bumblebee, "I am Autobot Scout. Scout's Honor."

Sideswipe smiled. Both Bumblebee and Sideswipe boosted their drive power gears, and they headed off back to the Autobots' Camp. The Battle of Tranquility City is over... but the war is long way to go...

_**'That's how it began. I'd never thought that... being Racer could pay the price... A rival of mine became my enemy, who suffered a lot of problems after he lost the race,'**_narrated Bumblebee, **_"But... that was no excuse to blame. No point to blame on the past. No point to get sulk. No point to have forgiveness when you've gone too far. So, I know one thing I can do the most. I'm gonna stop the enemies to the very end. After all, I am Autobot Scout. I'll fight my best and save lives. That's what I do."_**

Main Casts:  
Will Friedle: Bumblebee  
Travis Willingham: Sideswipe  
John DiMaggio: Sideways  
Brian Dobson: Red Alert  
Jeff Bennett: Cybertronian Announcer

Author's Notes:

That's the origin of Bumblebee. 1 down, and 10 more origins to go. Next one will be on Arcee's Origin: The Lonely Ninja. Summary: Learn how Arcee became the ninja, and learn why... she decided to be a solo warrior in the first place.

Reference:

1) Sideswipe is based on Sideswipe (Michael Bay's Transformers Movie and Transformer Prime Game Franchise)

2) Sideways is based on Sideways (Michael Bay's Transformers Movie), rather than Sideways from 'Armada' and 'Cybertron', they are quite not fitful or cool.

3) Red Alert is based on Red Alert (Transformers Armada).


End file.
